The Perfect Relationship
by fanofbtr
Summary: Dear readers, this is a Carlos and Logan story. But here's the thing. This story is a true story based off my first long term relationship/ first true love. Nothing in this story is over exaggerated, it's all true
Chapter 1. September 8, 2014 (9-8-14) The day we met.

* Dear readers, this is a Carlos and Logan story. But here's the thing. This story is a true story based off my first long term relationship/ first true love. Nothing in this story is over exaggerated, it's all true events. I wanted to write my relationship out in a story to share with others but to also get it off my chest. I hope you enjoy and reviews are always welcome!*

The day was September 8, 2014. A warm sunny day where the temp was around 95 degrees. A tall 6 foot 17 year old boy walks into his home in Murrieta, Ca. He has just come from school and is hot from the summer heat. He quickly changes into a comfortable t-shirt and a pair of gm shorts. The boy fixed his sweaty brown hair and went into the kitchen to eat. He eats a snack and lays on the couch in the TV room. He takes his phone out and goes on an app called "Badoo" Badoo is basically todays Tinder. But the 2014 version. You can hit the like button on someone or hit the X button when you don't like them. Now Logan started swiping on some people but there is one specific boy that caught his eye. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes. He was a little short because he was like 5'3. But the boy was like 15 years old. Two years younger than Logan. But Logan didn't care. He liked the way this boy looked and liked his height and for some reason, Logan got this feeling in his stomach and it felt like butterflies. Logan wanted to get to know this boy even more. But it would be a long shot because they would have to match first because they can even message each other. So what did Logan do? He hit the like button and crossed his fingers to hope to match with him. After doing so, Logan went to his room to take a quick nap before doing homework. Logan took about a 2 hour nap and looked at his phone. On that lock screen, there was a notification from that app. The Notification said "You matched up with Carlos! Send the first message!" Logan got excited but tried to play it cool. He tried to think of something clever to say on the first message to catch his attention, but he couldn't think of anything! Logan decides to just say "Hey there". Yeah it's a long shot but hey, if he doesn't answer, then it wasn't meant to be. About 30 minutes, Logan gets a new message from Carlos! Now Logan gets excited and now the two are talking for a bit on the app. Flirting here and there and also getting to know each other. But the whole time that Logan was talking to Carlos, he had this smile on his face. The first genuine smile that been on his face for about two months. Two months prior, Logan was going through some family issues due to his sexuality and his parents not accepting of it, which has made Logan not happy and truly smile in a long time. Until he started talking to Carlos. That day, Logan's phone kept going off. The two carried their conversation off the app and onto kik. The two kept talking non-stop. I mean nonstop talking and flirting! The whole time Logan was giggling and blushing! He hasn't felt that happy in a long time and it felt amazing. But the two had to go to sleep since they both had school the next day.

The next morning, Logan wakes up to a good morning message from Carlos. Carlos said good morning and wished Logan a great morning and to kik him if he wanted. Logan started off the morning with a smile. A smile that no one could wipe off. He messaged Carlos back and once again couldn't stop talking. They both messaged each other during their classes and breaks. Logan had a pep rally and continued to talk to Carlos. But this time, snapchat came into play. Nonstop snap chatting and screen shoting each other's snaps. Well I mean Carlos started it first and Logan played along. Logan's friends couldn't help but notice the blushed cheeks and demanded to know who this mystery boy was that was making their friend smile and blush. Logan proudly showed his friends pictures of Carlos. His friends were in awe and glad that Logan is talking to someone that makes him happy. But Logan tells them that the two just met yesterday and they are just talking/flirting at this point. But deep down Logan wanted to date Carlos eventually, but for now he wanted to get to know him more. So the two keep talking non-stop. Finding out interesting things about each other. For instance, Logan found out that Carlos is involved a lot with school. Carlos does choir, belly dancing, partly ran the GSA at his school, does a crap ton of fundraisers, plays the piano, the guitar. Also learns that Carlos was a sophomore but acted like a senior! Mature and smart. Learned that he was a romantic person and was understanding of everything. Now Carlos learned that Logan was a senior in high school, has his own car and driver's license, learns that he runs the schools culinary club, a tutor at a tutoring center, learns that Logan had one bad relationship that has made Logan build walls up. Learns about the Family problems that involve his parents not accepting his sexuality. But Carlos kept saying that Logan was too perfect and was out of his league. Logan also thought the same thing. Basically for Logan, if he could describe his perfect dream guy, it would turn out to be Carlos. Logan's description of a dream guy is this. The guy would have to be charming, romantic, nice, and sweet. He would have to treat him right and make him smile and laugh. He didn't have to have the perfect six pack abs or flat stomach, buff arms or taller than him. Logan was looking more into his personality and Logan just loved Carlos's personality. The two decided to facetime one night. Their very first facetime session. Logan was wearing gym shorts and a blue shirt. He hit the call button. A couple seconds went by and Carlos accepted the call. On Logan's iPad screen, Carlos appeared. Carlos had his perfect looking hair and lovely smile, wearing a white button up. Behind Carlos was his pink bedroom wall and the door. The two said hi and smiled and started to talk and laugh. Oh hearing Carlos's laugh killed Logan, only because it was adorable! Then Carlos's mom walked in. She talked to Carlos and noticed someone was on his screen, from the door she asked Carlos who it was. Carlos introduced his mother to Logan. Logan became very shy but smiled and said "hello! I'm Stevie. It's nice to meet you". Carlos's mom said the same and smiled and walked out. Carlos commented saying that Logan was too adorable because he was shy. Logan couldn't help but blush and cover his face with his hands. Carlos then begged Logan to take his hands off so he can see those adorable blushed cheeks, but more importantly to see Logan's face. Carlos just loved the way he looked and couldn't stop complimenting him. The two facetimed until it was bedtime. The two took forever to say goodnight because of the classic, "no, you hang up. No you hang up" bit. Finally after close to 5 min, they both said good night and hung up.

September 11, 2014. Three days after they had met and started talking, was one of the hardest days for Logan. That day marked the third year anniversary that he had to burry is Grandmother. Logan tried to treat it like a normal day and continued talking to Carlos. It wasn't until night time that Logan couldn't hold it in anymore. While facetiming, Carlos noticed that Logan had something on his mind and asked. Logan kept assuring Carlos that nothing was wrong and that he was just tired. Carlos asked one more time. Logan looked up to the camera, looked at Carlos and tears fell down his face. Logan just broke into tears and cried in front of Carlos. Logan kept apologizing but Carlos kept assuring Logan that it was okay to cry and that he is there for him. Logan smiled after hearing that and explained why he cried and why that day was hard for him. Carlos couldn't believe what Logan was going through and hoe strong he was trying to stay. What Carlos loved was that Logan was comfortable enough to open up and cry to him. But what Logan loved the most was that the guy he has a crush on, that he likes, was there to listen to him and to comfort him. Also that he wasn't judging him for crying. The two kept talking that night and fell asleep on facetime together. Days passed and the two haven't stopped talking. They talked about everything. Kept asking each other questions to get to know each other. The more they talked, the more they liked each other. One day while facetiming, Carlos asked Logan out on a date. But he even told Logan that he wanted to be his. Logan was shocked and excited, but he told Carlos that he would have to ask him in person. Carlos laughed and said "of course silly, I'm just telling you beforehand because well, you're perfect and I don't want to lose you to someone else". Logan smiled and blushed and told Carlos "well you don't have to worry about that because I want you too, and also you're the only guy I'm talking to right now lol". They both smiled and laughed and agreed to meet one day.


End file.
